


Unexpected Confession

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, when I suggested that we hang out more this wasn't entirely what I meant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cap_Ironman Bingo prompt, "alien invasion".

“You know, when I suggested that we hang out more this wasn't entirely what I meant.”

Steve looks up towards his hovering companion from the smoking ruin of a car that he thought might be hiding some of survivors as they moved back towards where the main fighting was. The attack itself had come as a complete surprise, like even Fury seemed surprised at the suddenness of this invasion.

That had been four weeks ago.

“What did you mean? You know that every other day have become really weird days for the team. This just happens to be one of those weird days.”

“Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it though. I mean seriously what the universe have against two people hanging and enjoying their day together? I -”

“Cut the chatter, Stark. The comm is not there for the rest of us to hear you whine about something with the universe working against you and your plans.”

Sighs of relief and a muted “thank god” from who he thought was likely Hawkeye followed Fury's statement along with a suspicious snickering sound that seemed to come from Maria Hill.

“Well -”

He must have blacked out for a couple of minutes he would come to realize later when he realized that someone had grabbed him and was shaking him. Oh, and that the area around them was suspiciously silent, but he was sure that he could still feel the ground rumbling around him from some distant point.

"Tony? Tony? Come on, wake up!"

Blinking blearily against the pain, he tried to wake up enough to figure out who the person with him was. For a moment he thought he had a hangover, it certainly felt like one but there was something more to. 

He considered just going back to sleep after that, but then he couldn't because the metal around him beginning to shift. His armor groans as the newly welded seams of the new armor were steadily being pulled apart. The whole time he could hear the voice from before, pleading with him at first, then to God when he wasn't able to answer to.

Steve was pulling as hard as he could on the armor without hurting Tony. It was slower work than he would have preferred. His panic, usually drowned out by duty and experience, was now wildly drowning out everything else in his chest. Duty shrilled in his mind that he should find a field medic, leave Tony with the SHIELD medics and join up with the rest of his team against their enemies. He didn't have time to consider why he thought that this injury could be so much worse than what he had normally seen his team take, until he saw Tony go down, or why it didn't matter that they'd killed the alien that had taken Tony and the Iron Man suit out of the fight.

“Someone down there report in, damn it!”

He pursing his lips tightly, he shakily pressed a finger to the comm device in his helmet as shouting was suddenly heard around them in the comm line itself when the stern face of the Iron Man helmet and one Tony Stark blinked blearily up at him as one of his hands twitched.

“Cap?”

“Tony? Are you alright?”

“Think so. Still not how I expected our day to go, you know.”

“I know. Are you -”

“Captain America. Iron Man. One of you report, the Director looks ready to come down there and beat you himself.”

They shared a brief grin as the others chimed in on the comm, echoing that particular sentiment before Tony winced slightly and coughed.

“Rogers here. We are okay though we could use a medic at our location.”

“Medics are on their way to you now.”

“Understood.”

He turns his attention back to his teammate, when the other man shifts awkwardly from his position on the ground and winces as his breath hitches as their eyes meet.

“Wanna know something, Cap?”

“What is it?”

“... I think I'm in love. With you.”

Surprised all he can do at first is stare at Tony as sounds of the medics approaching them can be heard and knows that they won't be alone for much longer. As a soft smile spreads across his face, Steve leans down to whisper close to Tony's ear.

“I think that I'm in love with you too.”


End file.
